


social expectations

by RyDyKG



Series: what they don’t see [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Study, Female TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Genderbending, Introspection, Sorry to all the characters I couldn’t fit in, pushing the genderbending agenda onto everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: Tommy is a woman in a man’s world, but that doesn’t stop her from doing what she wants.(Female TommyInnit AU)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: what they don’t see [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991806
Comments: 16
Kudos: 389
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	social expectations

**Author's Note:**

> aka: what happens when i read too much introspective works again.
> 
> this is probably really shitty, and i made up some stuff about tommy’s home life that isn’t true, so just a disclaimer.
> 
> this can also be read as a series of like very short oneshots all compiled into one.

There’s another hate comment in her feed. There’s always a hate comment in her feed.

She scrolls past it. Why bother giving the haters a reaction for them to latch on, anyways?

Tommy’s heard everything they have to say about her and more. She does her best to ignore, but it’s hard to ignore something that’s constantly being shoved in her face.

Logically, someone like her, young and _female_ , shouldn’t be able to get the amount of fame she’s gotten in such a short amount of time. She’s seen the number of subscribers and followers she has, and compares it to other female streamers and youtubers.

Her numbers are almost always higher.

Her haters claim she’s feeding off of her fellow male creators’ fame. They say she’s using them to push herself upwards, and claim she’s only getting as much as she is because she’s a girl, and everyone around her is a _simp_.

(Simps. She hates that word so, so much.)

Those kinds of comments are the easiest to ignore. After all, it’s not really a fact if it’s false, is it?

(If just being female can get you to higher levels, then why don’t her fellow female creators get the recognition they deserve?)

Tommy’s statistics are high. Her fans adore her and her personality. They call her the ‘protagonist’ of the Dream SMP. She gets to meet and talk to wildly popular creators, and they all seem to like her enough.

Her jokes almost always land. She laughs, and the audience laughs along. She talks and talks and talks, and people listen. Her fans think her talent is effortless, and some of them believe she’s too tough to listen to the mean comments she gets on the daily.

(She’s searched up why so many female creators fall short before. She researches, and she plans. Her fame is not effortless; it is calculated, because when you’re a girl in a world for men, you have to be smart and sly in order to still stand tall.)

Sometimes, in her streams, there’s always that one person who tries to fake a large donation to get a reaction, to humiliate her in front of thousands of people, to give the haters something to latch onto and bring up every other turn, to call her ‘stupid’ and ‘air-headed’ and ‘just another dumb blonde’.

Her moderators usually ban them quickly enough. She learns to check the difference between a fake one and a real one. She learns to smile and joke about it briefly, before moving on without so much of another word.

She will not give them the response they want.

When she was younger, her aunts would teach her lots of things. She taught her to stay strong. She taught her to keep an eye out on the street when it’s dark, to hold her head up high and ignore the words thrown her way.

Her mother has a lot of sisters. When she was younger, everytime her mother needed to leave for business, she would be taken care of by her aunts, who were all living together, and all single.

“Men are fools,” one of her aunts, recently divorced because her husband left her for a younger, better-looking woman, had laughed bitterly. “Men will take away everything you have and leave you crumpled on the ground. Never trust those who make promises they can’t keep.”

“They will steal away your heart just to crush it up,” another aunt, who Tommy remembers having men coming and going from her house, but never staying, had continued. “They won’t care about what you used to have together; when they find an opportunity, they will take it.” 

“Sometimes, women are, too,” her youngest aunt had whispered to her secretly. She was the same aunt who had her heart broken twice by two different women. “Look out for those whose jealousy runs too deep, who hold grudges too long and hard, who refuse to believe in things even when they’re proven.”

(Her aunts fell in love, and it was a mistake.)

They told her what to look out for, the signs of danger in a man or a woman that would eventually break her heart. Tommy had listened, and had sworn to never fall in love.

Looking at all the ‘ships’ her more problematic fans put her in, looking at how they fantasise her with different men and women, her resolution to never fall in love grows.

If she gets a partner, they would eventually be exposed to her fanbase, and the internet by default. Their relationship would constantly be under scrutiny by people she doesn’t even know. One wrong step and the whole relationship would come crumbling down.

She resolves to never get a partner. If only to spare herself from the inevitable heartbreak.

When she officially becomes part of the SleepyBoisInc, the fans are ecstatic. But there are those who aren’t.

They say the SBI will have to change their name now, since there’s a _girl_ in their group now, and a _girl_ is different from a _boy_.

It’s insulting. It’s clearly meant as bait.

Tommy used to believe those words. But then Phil soothes her worries with gentle words, Techno makes a witty quip for her to laugh, and Wilbur offers to get a throwaway account to ‘defend her honour’, and she forgets all about those words.

(She doesn’t need anyone to defend her honour like she’s a maiden, but it’s nice, that they care about her.)

Sometimes, Tommy wants to dress pretty.

Usually she wears the same shirt and pants in streams. Her hair is always either done up in a short high ponytail, or just let loose. It’s her standard look by now, and the fans like it.

But sometimes, she wants to put on one of the lovely, short sleeved, frilly dresses she has in her closets. She wants to tie her hair up nicely, maybe braid it with flowers and pins. She wants to try putting on makeup and look in the mirror and look _pretty_.

But those are just silly thoughts. She has a persona to maintain, and what will they say if she starts dressing up like a stereotype?

Tubbo’s been her best friend for so long.

They met when she raided him when they were just starting out, and ever since then, they’ve grown close.

She knows that some consider them to be a ‘ship’. Most just consider them to be the best of friends, a dynamic duo with an unbreakable friendship.

Only one of those is true, and it’s not the ‘ship’.

(She was there when his first and only girlfriend broke up with him. She was there when he cried and sobbed, and she comforted him. She was there when he swore off love for the rest of his life.)

(They are Tommy and Tubbo, and they are just best friends. They don’t need to be any more to love each other.)

She is TommyInnit. She has over two million subscribers on YouTube, and over a million followers on Twitch, and both numbers are still growing.

She became a YouTuber because her schoolmates told her she couldn’t, and spite has always been an excellent motivator. But even though she may have become one because of spite, she stays because of the support she gets.

(There’s nothing more satisfying than proving everyone wrong. Especially when they hate your guts.)

They can call her ‘childish’. They can call her ‘stupid’. They can call her all those and more, some of which are just straight up sexist. They can insult and mock her all they want. They can threaten and demean her all they want.

But they’ll never have what she has, and that’s enough to make her continue on.


End file.
